


Love's Labours Won

by Truealphasbeta



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Archaeology, F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Romance, Tags will be added when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truealphasbeta/pseuds/Truealphasbeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zoe West became an archeologist she never thought she would be offered the chance to join an expedition on another world and when she is, of course she says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Labours Won

One year ago

National History Museum

It was just another day at the National History Museum, as Doctor Zoë West entered the magnificent building. She had just returned from a long trip to Egypt, she was tired and sore and this wasn’t exactly standard routine when returning from an expedition, so her mind wandered as to what was wrong. 

She had discovered some unique artefacts and they were being carbon-dated in her lab. ‘Maybe that’s what’s wrong’ she thought to herself. ‘What if I discovered something I shouldn’t have…. Uhhhhh, Calm down girl’

She approached the main desk and saw the busy tour guide, Lisa rummaging through some leaflets. Lisa looked up and smiled “Hello, Doctor West. I’m glad to see you have returned safely”

“So am I, Lisa although I did have a rather narrow escape” Zoë replied, with a smile, while brushing her red hair off her face. Lisa seemed interested in hearing more but she did not have the time. “Wells wanted to see me about something”

Looking a little up set Lisa replied, “Yes, he is in his office”

Zoë smiled “Thanks and don’t worry I’ll tell you all about it sometime” Lisa smiled and went back to rummaging; now looking in one of the draws. Zoë smiled at this, with brown eyes filled with happiness for being back; she walked off towards Director Well’s office.

Director Well’s Office

Director Wells sat behind his desk as he always did only this time it was not with a museum employee but with an officer of the U.S Air force. 

Colonel Samantha Carter sat in a chair with a briefcase on her lap, two airmen stood stiffly behind her. “Thank you for agreeing to this, we really need to talk to her,” She said.

“No problem, Colonel” Wells replied, “Can I ask why you need to talk to her?”

“That is confidential” Sam replied, Wells didn’t seem content with the answer.

“Very well” he replied as Zoë knocked on the door. “Come in”

The door opened and Zoë walked in, she looked at the two airmen and then at Sam, who had stood up the moment she knocked. “I’m sorry, am I interrupting anything?” She asked.

Sam walks quickly to the door. “Not at all. Are you Doctor Zoë West?”

“Yes” Zoë answered.

“We need to talk” Sam said, before turning to Director Wells “In private if we could”

“Of Course” Wells stands and leaves the room followed by the two airmen, leaving a slightly scared Zoë alone with Sam. 

“Please take a seat,” Sam said as she sits down herself. 

Zoë takes a deep breath and sits down, as Sam begins “I am Colonel Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force and I am here to talk about your recent trip to Egypt.”

Zoë looks at Sam “Why would the Air Force be interested in an archaeology trip?”

“We’re not. We’re interested in you.” Sam answered. Zoë seems shocked about this. “We have been monitoring you for quite some time Doctor West and this last trip proves what we have been saying all along. You are one of the best archaeologists in the world and we would like you to come work for us”

“Why would you want me I’m nothing special” Zoë said, not sure if this was really happening “I mean why would the Air Force need an archaeologist?”

Sam looked at her and leans forward “What I am about to tell you is highly confidential, it must not leave this room”

“Alright” Zoë said looking at the security camera with was turned off. ‘This must be serious if paranoid Wells turned off the camera’ she thought to herself.

“It is about a device we call The StarGate” Sam continues. “It was found at a dig in Giza by archaeologist in the early 1920’s. It was brought down to Colorado under the Air Force. It was first deciphered by a Doctor Daniel Jackson then activated and a team was sent through. The first planet they visited was Abydoss,”

Zoë looked astonished at what she just heard “You mean you can travel to other planets?”

Sam smiles and nods “StarGate Command was formed to keep the Gate a secret from the rest of the world. Teams are sent through all the time, we have discovered many alien civilisations, some have been welcoming, while others have not”

Zoë takes a deep breath and stands up, her brain was trying to process everything she had just heard and was having a hard time. “Why are you telling me all this?”

Sam stands and walks over to her, “I know it is much to take in, but you have to hear me out.” She said with a reassuring smile and Zoë nods. “Six years ago we discovered the ancient city of Atlantis, in the Pegasus Galaxy, a long way from our own and we sent a expedition there. The city was created by a race of beings we call the Ancients who left earth millions of years ago, they are also the ones that created the StarGate.”

“You mean Atlantis was never here,” Zoë said “But that was one of histories greatest mysteries. How did we even know about it?”

“The ancients came back ten thousand years ago during a war with beings called the Wraith.” Sam answered, “They must of told people about it.”

Zoë paced the room, her head was hurting yet she was intrigued “Why me?”

“We want you to join the Atlantis Expedition as head of the Archaeology Department” Sam answered.

Zoë stops dead and turns to look at her “What?” Shock clear in her voice. “You want me to go to another galaxy?”

“Yes” Sam answered and a smile spread across Zoë’s face, as she already knew her answer.

Present day

Atlantis

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard stood in the control room awaiting the arrival of Sam and the new head of the archaeology department, Doctor Zoë West. This last year with Woollsey had been interesting but he was happy that Sam was returning.

“Should be any minute now” A voice from behind him said.

John turned and saw Rodney Mackay standing at the DHD, He walked over to him “You know anything about this new doctor, Sam’s bringing with her?”

“Doctor West?” Rodney asked and John nodded. “Not much, I know she has made some amazing discoveries and is quite the linguist too. Why?”

“No reason” John answered.

“He wanted to know if she was hot,” Carson Beckett said with a smile as he walked into the control room followed by Teyla, Ronan and Jennifer Keller.

“No I didn’t” John replied, they all look at him in disbelief “Fine, I did”.

They all smile at this as the Gate activates.

“Scheduled Off World activation” a scientist said.

“Well you’re about to find out” Rodney said as they all rush down to greet them.

Sam appeared first, followed by Zoë who was looking at the floor feeling a little nervous. They had been stuck on the midway station for quite some time, which made her nerves much worse.

John and the others were walking down the stairs toward the two of them. He noticed Zoë staring at the floor, her hair was being held up with what looked like pencils and she was fidgeting with the straps of her backpack.

Zoë looked up her surroundings in complete awe before turning to look at Sam “It’s amazing”

“Yeah it is” Sam replied, as she saw the others had come to greet them. “There are some people I want to introduce you too, come on” She grabs Zoë by the arm and takes her over to the group. “Doctor Zoë West, this is Doctor Rodney Mackay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronan Dex, Doctor Carson Beckett and Doctor Jennifer Keller”

Zoë shook each of their hands and said “Hello”

Sam motioned towards John “And this is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, he is head of the military here”.

John offers his hand and Zoë takes it. “Hi” Her hand was rough but gentle.

“Hi” Zoë said with a smile as she they stop. Zoë felt her heart start to beat faster; she was feeling light headed all of a sudden. He was nothing like she thought he would be. He was young and his eyes, they drew her in when she looked at him.

John couldn’t help but look at her. She was beautiful, her eyes were kind and that smile, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“You must be eager to see the place,” Rodney said.

“Yes” Zoë replied.

One week later

Atlantis

Time passed smoothly for Zoë; she had her first mission yesterday. She was put in SGA-2. Her team consisted of herself, Major Lorne and two lieutenants named Collins and Lincoln. She was walking towards the training room, where she would attend her daily sparring session with Teyla. She had become friends with a lot of the people there. She entered the room, it was empty. 

‘Teyla must be running late’ she thought to herself as she slung her bag on the floor. She sat on the floor and waited.

A few minutes later John walked through the door, he saw Zoë sat by herself. She looked up at him. “Teyla running late?”

“Must be” Zoë answered.

“Come on, you and I can spar ‘til she gets here” John said while walking over to her. He offered his hand to help her up. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

“If you’re sure about it, Colonel” Zoë said with a smile.

“You’re not military Zoë, so you can call John” John said with a smile while picking up some sparring sticks. 

“Ok, John” She smiled as she spoke. She picked up some sparring sticks.

They began to walk in a circle, each twirling their sticks. John was the first to attack. He swung his right stick towards her, which she blocked easily, and then his left, which she blocked. She pushed him away and swung her right stick at him. The session went quite well, she blocked, he blocked, she connected with his left leg and he connected with her left arm. It was only a matter of time before John got the upper hand; he took out her legs forcing her to fall flat on her back. He mounted her waist and put his sticks to her neck.

Zoë felt her heart beat faster when John mounted her. She felt this over-whelming desire to kiss him. She had often asked Rodney what he was like, Rodney got a little suspicious but she said it was for professional reasons. Could it be that she has fallen for him?

John looked down at Zoë who was laid under him breathing heavily. There was something about her that made him think about her a lot. She was beautiful, smart and strong and her eyes were full of kindness. Could it be that he was in love with her?

“Am I interrupting anything?” A voice said from the doorway.

They both turned to see Teyla stood there with her bag over her shoulder.

“Nope” John said while getting up. With both sticks in one hand he helped Zoë to her feet. “Well if you will excuse me I should get going” John walked over to Teyla and handed her the sticks before walking out.

Teyla looked at John leaving before turning to Zoë. She noticed Zoë taking a deep breath and she was blushing slightly. Teyla smiled at this. After about an hour of sparring Zoë said goodbye to Teyla as they left the training room. She was a little sore from landing on her back but she didn’t mind, thoughts of that moment made her smile. She made her way to her quarters where she took a quick shower and got dressed.

Three weeks later

Atlantis

Zoë had awoken early that morning. She had finally unpacked her stuff, it didn’t exactly looked lived in but it will do for now. She picked up her computer and started going through it. Her stomach rumbled signalling her she needed breakfast. She walked out of her quarters and heading for the mess hall. She got some food and sat at an empty table, she put her computer down beside her and realised she still felt really uncomfortable.

John walked through the door followed by Rodney. He noticed Zoë sat on her own; she looked as nervous as she did when she arrived, and he couldn’t help but find that attractive.

“Are you going to stand there all day?” Rodney said, clearly agitated as he often was when hungry.

“Sorry” John said and they continued walking towards the food counter.

“So what were you looking at?” Rodney asked as he grabbed some food. He turned around and saw Zoë sat on her own, looking at her computer. “Or should I say who”

“I have no idea what you are talking about” John said with a smile and grabbed some food.

“Will you just talk to her already” Rodney replied, he knew how John felt about her. She had only been here four weeks but she made a hell of an impression on him.

“I won’t know what to talk about” John said, while walking up the stairs.

“Well think fast,” Rodney said with a smile before rushing away towards Zoë’s table “May we join you?”

Zoë looked up and saw Rodney stood over her and John close behind him. “Sure” She answered with a half smile.

Rodney sat down beside her while John sat in front of her. A sort of awkward silence washed over them. 

“So how are you enjoying your work here?” Rodney asked, breaking the tension.

Zoë turns to look at him and smiles. “Fine, I’m just going though the database trying to find out what I can about the ancients” She switches off her computer and puts it beside her chair. “To tell you the truth I’m going a little stir crazy here”

“Have you ever been out on a jumper? Because Colonel Sheppard is the best pilot we have,” Rodney said while chewing his food and John looked at him in disbelief.

“Really” Zoë said with a smile, which made John think twice. “I love flying. I actually got my pilot’s licence a few years back. I thought it might come in handy if I got stranded again”

John leant toward Zoë “Well maybe sometime I could show you how I fly” he said with a smile. All his anxiety had washed away in a single moment. Zoë smiled at him, her beautiful face lighting up.

Rodney feeling that his work here was done stood up. “Well it was nice talking but we have to get back to work” He grabbed his empty plate.

John looked at his watch. “Yeah” he said and stood up. “We’ll pick up this conversation later” He picked up his empty plate.

“Later then” Zoë said with a smile.

John and Rodney walk off, both smiling at what just happened. Rodney goes to speak but John cuts him off. “Don’t”

Zoë watches them walk away, her heart was beating fast since John sat down, she thought she was going to faint a one point. She smiled happily to herself as she finished her breakfast.

One hour later

Atlantis

John was leaving the briefing room with Rodney, the others closely behind them. 

Zoë rushed up the stairs towards them with a look of excitement on her face, her computer clutched in both arms.

“Why so excited, Doctor?” Sam asked.

“I think I may have found something that could help with our power issues” Zoë answered. 

They all looked at each other. Sam motioned that they go to her office. She sat behind her desk. “So what is it?” 

Zoë handed her computer to Sam “Planet P6-349”

Rodney walked over to look at the computer.

“What about it?” Ronan asked from the corner.

“I was going through the data base and I found several mentions of a place called Octavo. So I decided to look into it more”. Zoë answered. “By the looks of it, it was a storage facility that the ancients used during the war with the wraith.”

“Storage facility for what?” Teyla asked.

“By what it refers to in the database,” Zoë answered. “Everything”

Everyone seemed interested in this.

“How do we know that there is still anything there?” Rodney asked, in the way Zoë had gotten used to already.

“According to reports when they left, many of the outposts were left intact. Octavo was among them.” Zoë answered, before turning to look at Sam. “I thought you might be interested”

“I am” Sam replied “John suit up, Zoë this is your find so you get to go with them”

“Right” Zoë said.

John turned to Zoë “Good work Doc” He smiled, as the others walked out.

“Thanks” Zoë said with a shy smile. She was nervous about going off world.

“And when we get back I’m going to take you out in a jumper” He said as they walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
